


(唐毅×孟少飛) 練愛 二

by Pretty_Phantom



Series: (唐毅×孟少飛) 練愛 [2]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Phantom/pseuds/Pretty_Phantom
Summary: 沒有邏輯、某些設定一定和現實世界的規定不同。
Series: (唐毅×孟少飛) 練愛 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877599
Kudos: 11





	(唐毅×孟少飛) 練愛 二

**Author's Note:**

> 沒有邏輯、某些設定一定和現實世界的規定不同。

「孟少飛，今年二十六歲，警察大學第XX屆第一名畢業。父親在出生不久後便過世，他沒有兄弟姊妹，母親在一個禮拜前因公殉職。」

聽到最後一句，唐毅微微皺起了眉頭。

「他沒有不良嗜好：不抽菸、不嚼檳榔，酒量普通，目前單身……」負責報告的紅髮男子Jack，停頓一下後才接著說：「從出生以來都是單身。」

唐毅的眉頭舒開，換成嘴角一抹微笑。

「他個性開朗、樂觀又活力十足，人緣很好，據我所知，他從未與人結怨。當然，除了被他抓捕的犯人。」

還有我。唐毅這麼想著，但他沒有說。

「沒有把柄？沒有缺點？」唐毅擺弄著放在桌上的鋼筆。

「如果發酒瘋算的話。」

「他會打人？」

「據說是會……亂親人，所以他從不讓自己喝醉。」

唐毅覺得無言。

這樣就等同於沒有弱點。

如果他有兄弟姊妹的話……雖然很不想那麼做也不符合他的行事風格；雖然行天盟正處於轉型時期，不能再做違法的事……但至少能夠威嚇對方。

而現在想再多都沒有用。

唐毅輕嘆一口氣。「你先出去吧。」

他拿起手機，找出被封鎖的黑名單，將十支電話號碼的其中一支移出名單再按下撥話鍵。

大概響了兩聲，才聽到電話那頭傳來的『喂？我是孟少飛。』

……

「我又不是Dirty Cop，收你的錢做什麼？」

看著釘在木製佈告欄上的那張手繪自畫像，聽到那句『你要多少錢才願意解除婚約』時，孟少飛忍不住翻了白眼。

所以有了他的電話的這一年多，第一次打電話給他就是為了這樣的事。

「孟少飛，我想問你一個問題。」

「請說。」

「你願意就這樣把你的未來交給一個你討厭的人嗎？」

「我不討厭你啊！」孟少飛想也沒想便脫口而出，弄得另一位頓時語塞，半晌才有了回應。

「但是我不喜歡你。」

孟少飛注意到對方用的詞彙是『不喜歡』，而不是『討厭』。

「感情可以培養啊。」

「但我覺得我跟你之間沒什麼好培養的。」唐毅冷淡地道。孟少飛可以從他的聲音裡聽出一絲憤怒。

孟少飛在記事本上寫下明天的待辦事項，一邊回覆：「話不要說太滿，老天最愛打人臉。」

「我不知道我還能告訴你什麼。即便我什麼也沒想起來——因為我根本就沒看見對方的臉，你還是不相信我說的。我厭倦了你的窮追不捨，我們都明白，你會向唐爺提起婚約這件事，無非是想找機會接近我罷了。」

這是孟少飛第一次聽到唐毅對他說了那麼多話，通常他不太理會他，總是簡單一、兩句話就想打發。

「我很抱歉。」

孟少飛突如其來的道歉讓唐毅愣住了。

「學長他對我來說很重要，即使我們根本認識不到半年。他死了，而且還被媒體寫成那個樣子。」

「你喜歡他？」

「不是你想的那樣子。」

唐毅聽得出來，孟少飛的嗓音好像有些不一樣了，那是正在壓抑著痛苦和悲傷的聲音。

他想起方才Jack說的那些話。

沒等到他有所回覆，孟少飛繼續道：「我只是想找到真相，證明他不是那樣的人。」

唐毅動了動嘴唇，最後他還是仍舊一個字也沒說，就先掛斷電話。

……

所以不只提起婚約，現在還侵門踏戶地到唐宅來了？！

才剛踏進玄關，阿德便一臉表情古怪地朝他匆匆走來。「老闆，那個……」

然後他聽見一陣笑聲，疑惑兩秒後他想起在哪裡聽過那個聲音了——兩天前的一通電話，一次差點就讓他心軟的……

唐毅冷著一張臉，先向唐國棟打了招呼，這才轉頭望向正嚼著食物的孟少飛。

「嗨。」孟少飛對他招手，笑得燦爛，看在他眼裡有說不出的刺眼。

嗨什麼嗨？

「你為什麼在這裡？」

「唐伯伯邀請我來吃晚餐啊！真的很好吃。」後面這句是說給唐國棟聽的，後者露出高興的表情。

「我不記得我們有好到會邀請你過來吃飯。」

這次換唐國棟皺起眉頭了，他示意唐毅跟他離開飯廳一下，遠離孟少飛能夠聽到的範圍。

「你和少飛到底是怎麼一回事？」

「老實說，我和他之前見過幾次面。」

唐毅簡單地把這一年多來的事情告訴了唐國棟，當然，他略過了孟少飛對自己緊追不放的過程，輕描淡寫地說對方曾為了一、兩則案子來找過。

在出院沒多久之後，孟少飛幾次拜訪都恰巧錯開了唐國棟待在宅邸裡的時間，再加上唐毅下令不准有人將這件事上報到唐國棟那裡(他不想為了這種事情來叨擾父親)，所以後者也只是隱約知道有個警察曾經找上門。

既然唐毅沒跟自己說過這件事，那就代表他可以自行處理。唐國棟是這麼認為的。

「原來如此。不過我很好奇，你看起來好像很不喜歡他。」

「只是覺得他有點煩。」

「有什麼事情就說開，以後還要相處的。」唐國棟看著他，拍拍他的肩膀。「嗯？」

唐毅只能先點頭回應，才不甘不願地跟在父親後頭重新進入飯廳。

……

原以為吃完飯就結束了，沒想到讓他更頭痛的還在後頭。

「為了讓你們培養感情，我希望你們兩個能夠住在一起。」

唐毅和孟少飛兩人覺得不可思議，一起睜大雙眼。

「所以如果你們之間有什麼問題，我希望這幾天內就說開。」

唐毅看著唐國棟眼神，就好像在疑惑是不是有個陌生人取代了自己的父親。

「我反對。」但他最後還是將他的意見表達出來。「一個警察跟一個……住在一起，這樣好嗎？」

「我沒有問題。」孟少飛笑嘻嘻地說：「我可以付房租給你，就當做是我跟你租房子，而且對你的底細一點也不清楚。」

如果真的、不幸發生什麼的話，也不好說他們之間有什麼利害關係，因為他真的打算要付房租給唐毅。

而且他們之間還存在著婚約(他後來在母親房間的床頭櫃裡發現一張紙本立約書)。

「那小唐你還有什麼問題嗎？」

「什麼時候開始？」

「就下個月初搬進去吧。」

唐毅瞄了眼手錶上的日期。今天是十九號，代表他的好日子只剩下十天左右了。

他無奈地嘆了口氣。「我知道了。」

……

「欸欸欸聽說你要搬家喔？搬去哪裡？有沒有喬遷派對？」喜歡熱鬧的同事兼搭檔，趙立安，興致勃勃地問道。

「對我要搬家、距離這裡大概要十五分鐘、沒有派對。」孟少飛一次回答完他的問題，眼神一直注視著電腦螢幕上的表格。「我房東他不喜歡吵鬧。」

「房東……你跟房東住在一起？」

「嗯，可怕的房東。」

「如果他敢對你做什麼，記得要報警啊！」

「我自己就是警察。」孟少飛忍不住抬眸、吐嘲：「報什麼警啦？」

「喔喔對齁。」趙立安傻笑著。看在孟少飛眼裡，心中不禁開始擔心對方未來的職業生涯。

「好吧。那……需要我去幫你搬家嗎？」

「不用啦，搬家那天我記得你要值班，」他鍵入幾十個字之後便停頓下來，思考後續該怎麼寫。「辦完家後我們再找個時間聚餐，如何？」

聽到這句話的趙立安異常興奮，立刻問道：「你請客？」

「好啦，我請客。我要忙了，還有一些報告要寫。」其中還包括那個惡房東的。

……

孟少飛保留了他與母親的房子，並沒有因為搬出去而賣掉它。唐國棟承諾會定期請人來打掃。

他的隨身行李其實不多，平常會穿的衣服其實就那幾套，再加上筆電、手機、幾本書、一個仙人掌盆栽和他收藏很久的一整套公仔。以及裝著他母親遺物的箱子。

他到達那棟共三層樓、宛如民宿般的別墅並停好摩托車時(房子外有一個十五坪大的庭園和雙車庫)，已經有兩個人等在那裡了。

「孟先生。」其中一位頭髮染成靛色的男人向前想替他將手上的箱子抱過去，卻被他閃身躲過。

「不用了，東西不多。謝謝你。」

他走在兩人之間，約莫過了十分鐘才到達別墅門口。靛髮男人替他將大門打開，也跟著一起走進去。

房子內的家具一應俱全，佈置得很溫馨，並不像是從來沒有人住過那樣的空虛。事實上，那是一棟剛完工不久的房子，完成時間不會超過兩個月。

才剛走進來沒多久，孟少飛便喜歡上這裡。

這讓他想起與母親住的房子的氣氛。

「唐毅呢？」他東看看、西看看，都沒看見其他人影。

「老闆他明天才會搬過來。」另外一個剛才都沒有開口的男人回應他的問題。「我先帶您去房間放行李。」

一直到三天後，唐毅才在孟少飛做晚餐的時候出現在客廳裡。

……

「我不知道你現在才搬過來……」

那時候接收到的消息是，唐毅應該要在前天就搬過來了，而孟少飛卻現在才見到人。他因為這幾天很晚才下班，也沒注意到。

「所以沒有做你的晚餐。」孟少飛有些尷尬地望著面無表情地盯著自己看的男人。「那個，不然我的給你吃好了。」

「不用，我已經吃飽了。」說完，唐毅扭頭便轉身拉著行李離開飯廳。

「好吧我自己吃。」孟少飛咕噥一聲。

對方的反應都是他預期之內的事，他很清楚唐毅會有那種態度都是因為自己過去的行為的關係。

看來要緩和這種關係還需要一段很長的時間。


End file.
